Card Lores:Deus Ex Machina, Demiurge
It is one of the ideal weapons, created by the scientists who deciphered the mechanisms of "time" in the distant past to conquer all worlds in the spacetime. In modern times, due to the effect that it installs the power of the Time of Tiger at the very past, it is equipped with a chest armour in the form of a tiger's face which didn't exist when it was being developed. "Demiurge" surpasses time itself, and once it is activated, it is able to exist in all dimensions, all time and all epochs. The formidable power comes from "the twelve factors that rule over time" on its gear-shaped backpack, and according to the record, it can invade "time" which should have been a realm of absolute inviolability. After Demiurge was forcibly sealed by a group led by a certain researcher, the twelve factors were separated and being monitored by the important people of the group. This is considered the very beginning of the "Zodiac Time Beasts". Demiurge is the crystal of insanity, created by those who began as sages and ended as fools. The hands crush the past, the feet trample on the present, the fangs tear down the future---the false deity comes to devour "time" once more. "Demiurge", the Diabolic Deity of Spacetime In the past, there was a world with the most advanced spacetime technologies among the multiverse. The residents were the only beings who managed to completely understand the mechanisms of "time" and "spacetime", but the research eventually led all involved beings to insanity. Learning that they were the only beings who could manipulate time freely, they arrogantly plotted to become the dominators of all worlds over spacetime. For this purpose, the ideal weapon which could invade all dimensions, spacetime and epochs---the calamity called "Demiurge" was created. Finally, a group led by a brave researcher put a strong seal on Demiurge, and disposed of it into the gap of spacetime which it could not escape by itself. However, before Demiurge was finally sealed, it had destroyed numberless worlds. To atone for the sin of their world for bringing chaos to the spacetime, those who cast the seal established an organization to harmonize spacetime. This is considered the beginning of "Gear Chronicle". The Enigmatic Planet Observed at the Gap of Spacetime Although "Demiurge" is destroyed, the process creates great distortions in the spacetime of Cray. "Gear Chronicle" works hard to restore the spacetime, but mysterious reports come to them one by one after the battle. All members of Gear Chronicle dispatched in different places for restoration tasks experienced an incomprehensible phenomenon. That is, they see a planet similar to Cray in gaps of spacetime in different places. Some even see sentient beings living on the surface of that planet, and the unknown identity of this incomprehensible phenomenon spreads uneasiness among the group. However, as they only "see" the phenomenon and the phenomenon causes no casualty, the investigation of this phenomenon is put off, and they take restoration of spacetime, of which delays would surely cause harm, as the top priority. It is the next story that the effect of this phenomenon would turn into a visible incident. Category:Lores